Neige Yûki Neige
by Misa Kitashima
Summary: Yûki et Zero se déteste, mais... qu'arrive-t-il si ils se perdent...


Lundi 25 mars - Voyage de sky avec les 2eme B :

- Yûki ? Yûki ? T'es où ?

- Je suis là, je suis là !

- Où sa ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai Yori-chan t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Sous les tas de truc qui ressembla à rien ! "

Yori souleva un tas de trucs d'ont elles ne se servaient pas.

- À oui tu es là ! " Gomen ! Mais... Comment tu as attérit là ?

Une voix se fit entendre :

- Nous partons dans dix minutes que tout le monde sois prêt !!

Yûki reprit d'un aire bizzard :

- C'est Zero-baka qui m'a mit là !! Grrrxn !! Je vais le tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!!

- Calme-toi on dirais ! --"

Yûki se calmas vite.

Dix minutes plus tard :

On entendais les "kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya !!" des groupies hystérique cela ne voulais dire qu'une chose : Les BCBG était dans le couloir. Dont Zero fait partis, avec pleins d'autre garçons de son âge :

Hanabusa, Takuma, Shiki, Kaname, Akatsuki...

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent pour aller rejoindre le bus en bas de leurs auberge de jeunesse.

- Kaname-sempai ! Tu devineras jamais se qui m'est arriver.

- Non... M...

- Zero m'a mit sous un tas de truc qui ressemble à rien...

- Tu veux dire les truc pour skiyer ?

- C'est ça. uu"

Le silence s'installait. Quand Yûki brisas se silence lourd entre eux :

- Bon on est arriveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!

Yûki pris son sac et sortis en courant du bus pour aller chercher ses sky et son équipement.

- Bon OK ! Déjà vous avez cartier libre jusqu'à une heure. Il est... neuf heure. Vous avez quatre heure ! Profité en bien on se retrouve ici !

Les BCBG partirent dans la même direction que les cinq amies :

- Grrrxn !

- Hihi... C'est vraiment bizarre qu'ils nous suivent... Ils vont où ?

- Et attendez je veux regarder un truc dans cette boutique... Et les filles ?... Hoho ?... Les filles ?

Pendant ce temps les garçons eux avaient perdu Zero en même temps que Yûki :

- Et... Zero..? T'es là ? Zero ?

- Remarqueeeeeeeeer si il s'est perdu il va finir par retrouver son chemin... Vous ne croyez pas...?

- Oui tu as raison...

- On continus de se regarder les boutique de jeux vidéo ?

- Oui !

Yûki s'assit et soupiras :

- Se n'ai vraiment pas sympa de leurs pars de ma laisser comme sa !

- Excusez-moi... Je sui... Yûki ?!

- Zero ?! Toi aussi t'es perdu ?!

- Oui ! Les mecs m'ont lâcher !

- Oh bah ! Sa alors moi aussi ! Hm...

- Yûki... ?

- Oui ?

- Je sais que on se déteste mais... On peut essayer de les retrouver ensemble ?

- Bah... Ouais si tu veux...

Ils cherchèrent leurs amis jusqu'à onze heures puis là ils trouvèrent une cabane :

- Ah bah une cabane et si on entraient ?

- Oui j'ai froooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooids !! o"

- Bah on entrent et on fait du feu.

- Attends... T'as un briquet au moins ?

Zero sortit un briquet de sa poche :

- Bien sur que crois tu ?

- ah...

Ils entrairent dans la petite cabane abandonnée. Où Zero pris du bois dans la cheminée et allumas un feu.

- Yûki...

- Oui ? Et bien moi qui t'aimais pas au début maintenant que j'ai appris a te connaitre tu es plutôt sympa.

- Merci toi aussi ! Yûki... Je ne te déteste pas... Je... Je t'aime...

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein ?!

Zero rapprochas son visage de celui de Yûki et frôlas ses lèvre avant de l'embrasser. Yûki surprise ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors elle ne fit qu'attendre que Zero est finis de l'embrasser. Puis une fois les deux personne détacher Zero dit d'un air surpris :

- Le baiser ne te plaisais pas ?

- Non... Ce n'ai pas ça...

- Et bien alors embrasse-moi...

Il se raprocha encore une fois de Yûki et la ré embrassas Yûki répondis a son baiser. Zero caressas les cheveux de la jeune fille et enlevas la fermeture de sa combinaison. Yûki, elle fit de même avec celle du jeune homme et enlevas son débardeur. Soudain il s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux comme pour avoir son autorisation pour seul réponse elle lui embrassa le nombril pour déboutonner son pantalon et dessendre sa brallète lui fit déssendre le pantalon de la jeune fille et lui dégrafa son soutien gorge. Il Fit glisser le shortit de Yûki et elle lui retiras son boxer pour pouvoir aprofodir le moment qui était en train de se passer, Zero comme tout mec qui se respecte se retins de gémir même si sa le démengeait de le faire, n'en pouvant plus il repris le dessus sur Yûki où il embrassa à son tours son nombril, Amy eu un petit rire, ce qui n'échappas pas à Zero. Il regarda la jeune fille avec envie.

- Yûki !!

- Zero !!

- Vous êtes où ?

En entandant leurs amis les apeller il se rhabillère vite et sortir de la cabanne. Yori se jettère sur Yûki pour lui montrer combien elle lui ont manquer.

Les garçons eux en revanche allèrent vers Zero et lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'éloigner et que se n'était pas bien.

Une fois rentrée à l'oberge de jeunesse tout le monde dinnais et riais.

- Shiki-sempai ?

- Oui ?

- Euh... Tu peux me passer le plas sil-te-plait ?

- Mais oui bien sur Yûki-chan.

Shiki passa le plat à Yûki.

- Hum... C'est trop bon ses truc j'adore !!

Une prof anonca la fin du dinnée et vers 23h tout le monde devait etre coucher et avoir fais ses valise ils partait demain. Le lendemain tout le monde était dans le bus près à partir. Une fois les cinqs heures de routes passer et retournée cher eux nos lycéen était content de leurs séjours.

- Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Trop contente d'être rentrée !!

- Yûki ?

- Oui, directeur ?

- M'apelle pas comme sa !! Appelle-moi "Papa". Hm... Sinon tu bveux manger quoi se soir ?

- Otoo-san... ? J'en sais rien moi ! Faites se que vous voulez.

~~Fin~~


End file.
